The Final Day
by PrincessSerenity101
Summary: Usagi awakens on her birthday. She quickly finds out that it is the final day before her future begins. Who will she spend her final moments with?


The Final Day

_Summary: Usagi awakens on her birthday. She quickly finds out that it is the final day before her future begins. Who will she spend her last moments with?_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I only own the plot._

_A/N: There will be a term that is not in the English dictionary. Be prepared to sound it out. It won't be too hard._

Usagi woke up slowly. She was facing Mamoru, who was staring right at her. A smile was on his face. "Happy Birthday, Usako," he whispered. Usagi sat up with a sigh. Morning breath was a bitch. "Ohayo." She got out of bed and went to the bathroom. "You know, Usako, last night was really special," Mamoru called. "The way your body felt against mine was just so…" Mamoru was apparently looking for a way to describe his experience. Unfortunately for him, Usagi would have to burst his bubble. "We only watched a movie last night while eating popcorn on the couch. What's the big deal?"

She began brushing her teeth when she felt something strange. For a split second, she saw the world. It was frozen and still. Then, she saw Crystal Tokyo. She wondered why that had happened. She shrugged it off eventually. When she finished her job in the bathroom, she went back to her room. She sat on the bed with a sigh. Then, Mamoru stood in front of her. Seconds later, he was on one knee. He took her left hand in his. "Usako, I love you. I always have. You are like my other half. I know there have been times where I seem unreliable, but from this point on, I'll be there for you." Usagi was silent for a moment. Then, she asked, "You want _me_ to rely on _you_?" Mamoru nodded. "I want to be the one who comforts you. I want to show you my unconditional love everyday. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Usako." Mamoru pulled out a small box from under the bed. He strategically placed it there. "Usako, will you marry me?"

Usagi looked at him indifferently. She was trying to figure out how many times he had asked that question. She was now twenty-two and he asked that question in the winter and on her birthday. This had started when she was about eighteen. So, that would mean this was the tenth time he had asked. She had always said no in the nicest way possible. He believed her when she said she wasn't ready. That's what would happen again today.

Usagi opened her mouth to speak. However, she noticed something shine on the dresser. She looked at it. Her compact was the cause. Inside of it was the ginzuishou. She gasped and ran to the compact. She opened it. The ginzuishou was glowing. Another flash of Crystal Tokyo was seen. Usagi bit her lip. "Today's the last day?" she muttered to herself. She left the room, completely ignoring Mamoru. "Is that a 'no'?" the black-haired man called. He sighed as he sat on the bed. When was he ever going to have Usagi?

The blonde was in the kitchen. She had the phone in hand and dialed the first number. She waited for a few moments before someone answered the phone.

"Moshi moshi, this Ten'ou Haruka telling you to go the hell away. It's too early…"

"Haruka, that's not how you answer the phone," Usagi said. After that, Haruka began overreacting. No one had seen Usagi for some time. She had distanced herself from everyone else. It wasn't too surprising that that had happen. Everyone had their own lives to live until Crystal Tokyo became a reality. "Listen, Haruka, I need you, Michiru, Hotaru, and Setsuna to go to the jinja today. It's important…of course I told Rei already. I'll see you later." Usagi hung up with a sigh. She dialed another number as Mamoru walked into the kitchen. He opened his mouth to speak, but she shook her head. He did it again. Usagi glared at him and shook her head.

"Who the hell is this? Do you know what time it is?"

"Minako, that's not how you answer the phone," Usagi sighed. Like Haruka, Minako gasped at her voice and overreacted. Usagi quickly told her to go to the jinja even though she was still talking. She knew the other blonde would get it. Then, she hung up. "Usako, why won't you say 'yes' to me?" Mamoru asked. "If you don't love me, you should just tell me." Usagi sighed in frustration. "Not now. Don't you realize why I'm calling the others?" she asked as she dialed another number. Mamoru shook his head, but she didn't care. It wasn't surprising that he didn't get it.

"What the hell do you want? Do you realize how early it is?"

Usagi was becoming irritated. No one in his or her right mind would answer the phone like that. Only people with mental issues were exempt from that fact. "Makoto, that's not how you answer the damn phone!" she yelled. In the background, she heard another voice saying the same thing. The voice belonged to Ami. That's when Usagi remembered that the two had been together for a while. Like the others, Makoto overreacted. This was getting very annoying. Usagi stated her business quickly and hung up. She dialed one last number with hesitance. Ignoring Mamoru's questions, she bit her lip when her friend answered the phone.

"…Usagi?"

Usagi was shocked for a moment. "How did you know it was me?" she asked. She heard Rei laugh softly in the background. "Caller ID, Usagi. Ever heard of it?" Usagi began pouting, earning a strange look from Mamoru. She almost retaliated for a moment but got straight to the point. "I told the others to meet me at the jinja. Is that okay with you?" There was silence for a few moments. Usagi had made sure Rei was there. When the woman didn't answer, Usagi muttered to herself, "I guess not."

"I'm just messing with you. Of course it's okay."

Usagi smiled. She told her friend she would come by soon. Hanging up, Usagi sighed. She told Mamoru to get dressed and practically skipped to her room.

---

Usagi ran up the steps excitedly after seeing Haruka's car. Mamoru had been left behind. He sighed. Usagi didn't answer any of his questions. He felt like that wasn't fair. When he got to the top, he found Usagi hugging Hotaru. The girl had definitely grown – by herself, too. In fact, the girl was nearly a woman. Next to the two were Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Rei. Smiles were on their faces. They took turns getting their own hugs from Usagi. However, Rei's hug seemed different. The two were close and tried to get closer. Rei's lips were at the crook of the blonde's neck. Usagi didn't mind at all. That made Mamoru jealous. Usagi never held him like that. If he had done anything like this, she would have gotten upset. What made Rei so special?

Just when voices were heard, Hotaru grinned. She was finally ready to say the code. She had been waiting for years. "R-U-K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" she exclaimed. Suddenly, Minako appeared behind Mamoru. A scary smirk was plastered on her face. "Rei and Usagi kissing? You know what that means, don't you?" Usagi and Rei jumped away from each other. They blushed and looked into opposite directions. Minako pounced Usagi as Makoto and Ami arrived. "My little Usagi is in love with her best friend!"

"Excuse me?" Usagi said. "You're the little one. I'm older than you. Remember?" Minako stood to her feet with a pout and help Usagi up. Everyone took a few moments to get reacquainted.

After that was done, Michiru asked, "Usagi, why did you arrange this meeting with us?" Usagi's smile disappeared. She turned her back to the others and took a deep breath. She bit her lip for a second before turning around. "Well, everything seemed fine at first…but then, the ginzuishou started to glow. I saw flashes of Crystal Tokyo…today's the final day of the present." It was suddenly dead quiet. Shock filled everyone's face. They never thought Crystal Tokyo would come this soon. They could have sworn they had a little more time. Everything they knew…it would become irrelevant very soon. Not only that, but Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru would protect their queen and Crystal Tokyo from a far distance. They would not see Usagi regularly like this. Setsuna would have to go back to the Gates of Time. She would stay there for years; no one would see her at all. In a way, everyone would be disconnected. Though the others would see each other everyday, there would rarely be a chance to be in a huge group.

"So, we should spend the day together," Ami spoke. Makoto nodded. "We can't just stand here all day and wait for the inevitable," she added. "Besides, it _is _Usagi's birthday." Everyone agreed. "So, Usagi what haven't you done before that you want to do today?" Usagi smiled, saying she had done everything there was to do. That was an obvious lie, but no one said anything. Feeling the need to make a suggestion, Mamoru laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. He was about to say something, but Haruka interjected, "We didn't ask you, Mamoru." He frowned and put his hands in his pockets. Makoto and Minako gasped, knowing what he was going to say. They knew exactly what Usagi had never done. Haruka noticed their faces and smirked. "Rei, do Usagi. She's never done that before!" Minako exclaimed. Usagi turned her back to the others and blushed. Rei blinked and did the same. "Come on, Rei, you can devirginitize a woman. Isn't that right, love?" Makoto asked as she turned to Ami. The shorter woman blushed beet red. Everyone took that as a 'yes'. Makoto continued, "If you'd like, you can borrow…" Haruka pushed the brunette out the way and sighed. "What she meant to say was…HAVE SEX! Rei, you've seen her body before. Go for it…" Setsuna pushed Haruka out of the way. "Why not just go to an amusement park or something. I thought I saw one on the way here." Michiru and Hotaru nodded quickly. The uncomfortable topic was getting them nowhere.

---

The ten walked down the street. Setsuna had told them the amusement park wasn't far. That being said, they walked together. Actually, Haruka carried Hotaru on her back. No one knew how Haruka could manage a seventeen-year-old girl. Usagi did the same with Minako but was forced to. No one knew how Usagi could carry a twenty-one-year-old. That prompted Usagi to walk backwards, catching the attention of Rei, Ami, Makoto, and Mamoru. Usagi motioned them to ignore her. When the group was out hearing range, Usagi sighed. "Why don't you make Setsuna carry you?" Minako blushed. "Because…well, I like her a lot," she confessed. Usagi rolled her eyes. "Minako, that's been obvious since day one."

"She probably won't like it if she had to carry me," Minako sighed. Usagi shook her head. "How do you think I feel?" she asked. Minako sighed again, apparently ignoring Usagi. "She won't mind. Trust me," the walking blonde stated. Minako jumped off her friend and gave her a look of worry. "Minako, you've helped others find love. Now, it's your turn to find it," Usagi smiled. "You deserve it." Minako smiled back. She hugged Usagi tightly. Then, she ran towards Setsuna and jumped on her back. Setsuna stumbled a little but regained her balance. "Minako, don't you think you're a little too old for this?" she asked. "I don't know," Minako grinned. "What do you think?" Setsuna laughed softly.

Usagi sighed at a job well done. "Since when are you the matchmaker?" Usagi noticed Rei walking next to her. A smile was on her beautiful face. That's when Usagi noticed something. "You look different." Rei gave her a questioning glance. "How so?" Usagi put her hands behind her back and looked down. "W-well, actually, it's not that you look different…it's just that you look more mature then you used to…you look more beautiful…"

Usagi stopped when she noticed Mamoru in from of her. "Hey, Usako, we're here," he smiled. He held her hand in his. Right across the street was the amusement park. Rei stopped in her tracks. Usagi thought that she was beautiful? No, she had said _more_ beautiful. Usagi thought she was more beautiful than when she was younger? The raven-haired woman shook her head. That couldn't have been the real Usagi. She would never say anything like that. Not to her.

"Rei!"

In front of the miko was Usagi. She took the woman's hand and pulled her across the street. "Don't think, Rei. We don't know how much time we have to enjoy something like this." Rei blinked at the shorter girl. "You think I'm…" Once across the street, Usagi silenced her. "I know you are." Rei had the urge to kiss Usagi. The urge wasn't new to her at all. However, it was greater. If Mamoru hadn't come at that moment, she would've kissed Usagi. That would have made her day.

"C'mon, guys," he said. Rei and Usagi nodded. They followed him into the amusement park.

---

The nine girls and Mamoru spent hours at the amusement park. Minako, Setsuna, Makoto, Ami, Haruka, and Hotaru went on almost every roller coaster more than once. Setsuna and Ami were against the idea in the first place; they were quickly persuaded, though. Michiru and Mamoru watched them have their fun. The others had kept Mamoru with them. Rei and Usagi needed all the time they could get. Mamoru asked Michiru how come he had to leave Usagi with Rei. Her answer was simple. "Rei loves Usagi." Mamoru rolled his eyes. "I'm sure you all do, but…" Michiru sighed at his obliviousness. "No, Mamoru, Rei loves Usagi more than any of us can imagine." The man was suddenly worried. "Since when?"

"Since she first met Usagi. That's what she told me anyway."

Mamoru was going to panic. He felt like Rei had a head start. He was mostly cruel to Usagi when they first met. Looking back on it, the jokes he had made probably made her feel bad. When he regained his memories of the past, he fell in love with her. On the other hand, Rei had fallen in love with her from the start. She had been cruel, too, but she never meant any of it. Even after everyone regained their memories, she continued to love her. This wasn't good. He had to find Usagi right away.

He was going to leave, but Michiru stopped him. "If you go to Usagi now, she'll throw a fit. You don't to her to bring about Crystal Tokyo at that moment, do you?" she asked. Mamoru's jaw dropped. "She can do that?" The aqua-haired woman shrugged. "She can do a lot of things, Mamoru. Besides, I'm only making a point." Mamoru sighed as he watched the six women walk towards them. "Michi, you should went on with us," Haruka grinned. "You're missing all the fun."

"If you follow me, I'll show you what you've missed," Michiru grinned. Without another word, Haruka walked away with Michiru until they were out of sight. "They're brave," Minako sighed. Ami nodded in agreement. "Hey, Ami, let's go in the other direction and leave these three alone," Makoto said. She pulled Ami way from the three with a mischievous grin. "Hey, Setsuna, let's go on more rides!" Minako exclaimed. Setsuna groaned. The blonde practically dragged her away.

Mamoru snickered. Now, he would have the chance to find Usagi.

---

Usagi and Rei sighed. They sat together on the Ferris wheel. There was silence for a little while. Crystal Tokyo was on Usagi's mind. Usagi was on Rei's mind. Rei wanted to say something, but she was afraid of asking the question she wanted to ask. She didn't want Usagi to feel awkward or anything. She looked out into the distance. The sun was almost ready to set. The day was almost over. Rei was going to point it out, but Usagi spoke first. "What are you thinking of Rei?" she asked. Rei blushed. Out of the corner of her eye, Usagi stared at her. "Well, to be honest…I was thinking of you. I only wanted to know if Mamoru…"

"We didn't have sex, if that's what you want to know," Usagi stated. "Makoto and Minako made that clear." Rei shook her head. "No, I don't mean that," she explained. "I mean…has Mamoru asked you to marry him at all?" Usagi laughed a little. She looked at her ring finger. There was no ring. The one Mamoru had given her had to be resized. Mamoru never gave it back to her, though. She never gave him the chance to. "He has," she answered. "Ten times. I refused because of something he said on the first attempt."

"_I was so glad when I regained my memories of you. If I hadn't, my life would have been so meaningless…"_

Usagi sighed. "It made me think. If we didn't have past lives, he wouldn't have fallen in love with me." Rei nodded slowly. "So you don't love him?" Usagi shook her head in response. Rei smiled. That meant she had a chance with her. "So…who _do_ you love?" Usagi looked at everything below them. "I can't tell you."

---

At the end of the day, everyone met up at the steps of the jinja. The eight women and Mamoru looked at Usagi. She had a sad smile on her face. As there was more silence, tears came down her face. "Crystal Tokyo is in the thirtieth century…and this is the twentieth century," she stated. "That means we won't see each other for ten centuries." She paused for a moment to wipe her tears away. "I want to stay with all of you, but that wouldn't be fair."

"What do you mean, Usagi?" Minako asked. "I want you all to spend the time with the ones you love," Usagi answered. Michiru let tears fall from her eyes. Usagi had grown. The way she talked, the way she stood in front of them…she was a queen already. Haruka put an arm around her shoulder. She watched Usagi walk towards Michiru. She wiped the tears away. "Go," she said softly. Michiru embraced her. She didn't want to go. She didn't want this to end. "It's been fun, Koneko," Haruka smiled. Usagi nodded. The older blonde ruffed Usagi's hair. Michiru said her final goodbyes to everyone. "Coming, Hotaru?"

Hotaru shook her head. "I'm going to stay with Rei. I bet she wants some company." Rei smiled at her and grasped her hand. The two said their goodbyes and went up the steps. Ami and Makoto did the same and headed down the street. Minako and Setsuna were left. "Setsuna, please go with Minako. The Gates of Time of will be fine without you," Usagi said. Minako held Setsuna's hands and looked into her eyes. Setsuna smiled at her with a sigh. "Come on, Minako." Minako kissed her lips with joy. When they pulled away, they said their goodbyes. Minako embraced Usagi tightly. "To me, you're the true goddess of love and beauty," she whispered. Usagi let tears fall from her eyes and watched them walk away.

"Hey, let's go home, Usako," Mamoru suggested. Usagi shook her head. "Mamoru, I can't go with you. I don't love you," she confessed. Mamoru laughed. "You love _her_, don't you?" he asked. Usagi watched him for a moment. "Well, it doesn't matter. If I can't have you, then maybe she can love you more than I did." He sat on the steps and sighed. "Go. I'll be here when it's time." Usagi smiled. She didn't think he would understand. She went up the steps and quickly entered Rei's room. Rei and Hotaru were on the bed. Hotaru's head was on the miko's lap. "What are you doing here, Usagi?" Hotaru asked. "Don't you want to spend time with Mamoru?" Usagi sat beside Rei. "I couldn't."

"Why not?" Rei asked. "Because I'm in love with you, Rei. I want to spend the rest of my time with you and Hotaru." Hotaru got up. "I'll leave you two alone. I'll be outside." Hotaru left the room and sighed. She looked up at the sky. She couldn't wait for the future to come.

---

Rei smiled a little. "Why couldn't you tell me on the Ferris wheel?" she asked. "If I did, Crystal Tokyo would have happened sooner." Rei moved in a little closer, but Usagi moved back. "Wait a little more. Let the others have more time." Rei nodded and hooked her arm around the blonde's shoulder.

---

Hours later in Usagi's room, everything was silent. The compact was still on the dresser. Inside of it, the ginzuishou glowed brighter than before. The compact shook a little. Soon, the ginzuishou broke free. It hovered in the air. Its light brightened the room. It covered the whole apartment in a couple of seconds. Its light covered everything in the area in a few minutes. When it got to Haruka and Michiru, the two were sleeping soundly with a blanket over their bare bodies. When it got to Minako and Setsuna, the two were sitting on a bench in a park. Minako's head was on Setsuna's shoulder. Her eyes were closed. When it reached Ami and Makoto, they were like Haruka and Michiru. However, Makoto was smiling and was awake while Ami slept. She closed her eyes when the light engulfed her. When it reached Mamoru, he was in the same spot. Hotaru was the same. She had smiled at the light. Lastly, as the light engulfed Rei and Usagi, their lips were pressed together. Their kiss signified how their love would continue, even through silence.

---End---

_And that's how everything ended…in my opinion anyway. Tell me what you think. Til next story_

_Serenity101_


End file.
